Jade Kracken III
The MCS Jade Kracken III is a small sized tactical battleship and airship based out of Malvont City, Malvont. Its design permits amphibious sea-air maneuvering, as well as incredibly fast movement over the worldmap. It was originally designed as a mobile battle station to supplement the Grand Defense Platform during the Battle of Malvont and as a mobile base for Janadan Vishnu's Battle Contraption during the opening battles of the Revolution of 1441. The ship is also sentient. Kind of. It was built out of imported fir, oak, and acadia by the Royal Malvont Airship Yards in Malvont during the fall of 1442. Currently, the ship is rocking a War Room with a fully equipped combination map and scrying table that takes both divine and arcane scrying spells, seven cannons, a masterwork drug lab, one hell of a kitchen, and a sick bay. The ship was used by The Company on their missions from late 1442 to mid-1444. It was totaled near Port Nyasa in the Awakening, and was left on its side by the shore of the Haverstad River. The non-timelooped version of the party still possesses this ship, while the time traveling party now uses the Swiftest Thought. The JK3 was last located in the Ornan Jungle. Upgrades the Jade Kracken Mark Three is currently equipped with: *'War Room'. Contains a fully equipped combination three dimensional map interface and scrying table that takes both divine and arcane scrying spells. *'Ziplines': Dropping from tactical flight to ground takes one Move Action only, and requires no landing. *'Sick Bay': Once per encounter, a character on board the ship may forfit a turn to be Healed. *'Landing Gear': The ship may land on solid ground without withstanding damage. *'Lightning Rod': Electricity damage that would be dealt to a passenger or passengers while on board is instead dealt to the ship. *'Altar of the Dragonslayer': This altar allows a worshiper to make votive offerings to the deity in exchange for Rewards as if in a temple. *'Afterburners': The ship's tactical airspeed increases to 30 feet. (not stackable) *'Safe': Stolen from a crime lord's personal airship, this lead-lined Futurium safe allows the party to store valuables safe from detection. The current combination is BTSIHTTRIH150. *'Turbo' 1': The ship may make a number of extra move actions per encounter equal to its Turbo. *'Supercharger: Stolen from a crime lord's personal airship, this allows the ship to cruise at 150 miles per day. (Worth at least 75,000 GP) *'Pipe Gun 1': Once per encounter, a user may make a Full Attack as if equipped with a number of Rifles (60ft air-to-ground, 4d6 dmg, x4 Crit) equal to his BAB. *'Swivel Cannon Battery'. Can be used to target one 5x5 foot area for 6d6 damage. Three uses per encounter (Reflex 11 for half). *'Five-Pound Cannon Battery'. Up to two times per encounter, target an area of 10x10 feet for 10d6 damage (Reflex 15 for half). *'Seven-Pound Cannon Battery'. Up to once per enounter, target an area of 20x20 feet for 15d6 damage (Reflex 17 for half). Available Upgrades: Misc. *'Shrine of the God': This small functional shrine may Commune daily with its deity at no cost. (500 GP) *'Control Flaps': Taking normal actions while moving around the ship, even during a storm, no longer requires Balance or threatens Reflex. (3,475 GP) *'Taxi Mode': The ship gains a move speed of 10 feet while on solid ground, or may be towed (by 16 horses or 10 oxen) along a road at 20 miles per day. (5,750 GP. Requires Landing Gear.) *'Deck Shields': Crewmembers fighting or operating on the deck of the ship gain a +2 Deflection bonus to AC and to Saves against attacks coming from off the ship. (11,000 gp) *'Auto-Pilot': The ship has become sentient enough to obey all commands through the use of a command stone. It can fly itself. (21,000 GP) *'Cloaking Device': The entire ship may be moved to the Ethereal Plane for up to one hour per day, becoming invisible, silent, and incoporeal to inhabitants of the Material Plane. Cloaking and Decloaking takes a round. (75,000 GP) Central Hall Options *'Study Library': This fully functional library provides a +1 circumstance bonus to Knowledge, Concentration, Spellcraft, and Lore. (1,000 GP, replaces Meth Lab) *'Functional Dojo': Characters may train while on long trips and receive 5 EXP per day for doing so. (4,500 GP, replaces Meth Lab) *'Meth Lab': The ship has a fully functioning alchemist's lab. (0 gp downgrade, replaces Altar of the Dragonslayer) *'Luxury Suite': The ship has a luxury suite fit for a king (or a prince!) complete with a bath, extra large bed, and a servant. (5,000 GP) *'Legal Library': This fully functional legal library provides a +1 circumstance bonus to bluff, diplomacy, and intimidate. (1,000 GP) * Mobility *'Turbo': The ship may make a number of extra move actions per encounter equal to its Turbo. **Turbo (10,000 GP) **Twin Turbo (40,000 GP) **Triple Turbo (120,000 GP) **Quad Turbo (380,000 GP) *'Astral Engine': The ship may move freely between the Planes and the Astral Plane. Each move takes one hour. (120,000 GP) *'Non-Euclidian Surfaces': The ship may be folded up to the size of a small backpack and carried. (450,000 GP) HP *'Increased Integrity': The ship heals itself one HP per hour. May be purchased more than once. (3,000 gp) *'Hull Reinforcement': The ship gains +25 max HP. May be purchased more than once. (4,250 gp) Weapons *'Array Launcher': This launcher can fire 4 bottles of alchemist's fire or any other flask or grenade-like weapon into a 20ft by 20ft area up to 700 ft away. (1 use per encounter: 5,000 GP. Each additional use per encounter up to 5: 5,250 GP. Ammunition must be purchased.) *'Seven Pound Cannon Array': Gain an additional use per encounter of your seven pound cannon. (10,000 GP) *'Twelve-Pound Cannon Array': Cannon deals 20d6 damage once per battle, range 2200 ft, Ref DC 22 for half. (35,000 GP) *'Eighteen-Pound Howitzer Array': Cannon deals 25d6 damage once per day, range 2800 ft, Ref 28 for half. Replaces crew quarters. (50,000 GP) *'Pipe Guns': A number of times per encounter, a user may make a Full Attack as if equipped with a number of Rifles (60ft air-to-ground, 4d6 dmg, x4 Crit) equal to his BAB. **Once per Encounter (7,000 GP) **Twice per Encounter (14,500 GP) **Three times per Encounter (22,500 GP) *'Full Cannon Battery': Once per day, the ship may use all of it's cannons at once, combining their damage die. This expends all uses. (30,000 gp) Bumper Stickers *"My other ship is also a legendary artifact." *"If you can read this, I suggest avoiding antimagic fields." *"Charilus '36" *"Hybrid Vehicle." *"Support OUR troops." *A ribbon with four ends, to support the return of the Mother Brains. *"Pelor is my co-pilot." (He's the only other one with a wisdom score.) * "Make a reflex save." *A fish wearing a robe and wizard hat. *Our mindflayer could eat your honor student. *"Fortitudo Fortis Defendit (PS. MARCUS YOU'RE A DICK)." *"I'd rather be Planeswalking." *Little three-letter codes in ovals that signify different planes of existence, like "MCX" for "Mechanus" *"We went to The Hall of Many Things and all we got was this stupid bumper sticker and some Sanity Points." *"Yes, this bumper sticker is applied with Sovereign Glue." *"I brake for Dragons." *"Front and side airbags." *"How's my driving? Call 1-900-SPEAKSPEAKSPEAK." *"Visualize genocide." *A picture of a blue-leafed flower and the words "Legalize It" *"It will be a great day when we have all the money we need and someone else has to hold a bake sale to buy an airship." *"Keep your laws off my body!" (an anti-mindflayer sticker). *"If you can't trust me with your brain, why trust me with your taxes?" *"Attention, Ladies: I enjoyed the Ille Draconum." *"Is that an Emotion Stone in your pocket or am I just happy to see you?" *"No blood for experience." *"Food not Fates." *"Teach arcane, not divine." *A picture of a ringing speakstone and the words: "Shut up and fly." *"Sneak attacks are not a family value." *"Makes frequent drops." *"I *heart* MY *Beholder silhouette*" *"Outlaw fire spells and only outlaws will have fire spells." *"They came for the rogues, and I said nothing because I was not a rogue. They came for the bards, but I said nothing because I was not a bard. They came for the arcane casters, and I fucked them up with a fireball." *"Who Would Pelor Unleash a Fate On?" *"Goneril Chess Federation" *"This is what a nonstandard template looks like" *"Saviors? Graxians? I'm in the Purple Whiskey Party." *"Those who would trade BAB for damage deserve neither." *"1/2/43 was an inside job!" *"Make thralls, not war." *"Tobo: The Brogan Tour, Spring 1442" *"If you can't stand behind their troops, how the hell will we get a flanking bonus?" *"Quiet, proper gnomes have never made history" --Sluf *"Recharge, Reuse, Sell on the Black Market." *"If you can read this, thank your Int bonus." *"I'm not as diplomacy check as you failing I am." *"Wisdom is my Dump Stat." *"Shadowdancers Do It As This Bumper Sticker." *"Honk if you're an arcane spellcaster." *"Divine Power: Feels good, man." *"Ask our clerics how they can make you feel ready to take on the world! 90 day free offer!" *"Bombs on Board." *"I dropped a bridge on a dragon once. It tasted like citrus." *A picture of a tumbleweed with "Legalize It" Preceded by:The Widowmaker Contemporaneous with: Epitome Followed by: Swiftest Thought Category:Ships Category:Artifacts Category:For the lulz